Forum:Monster Flute
I posted this idea in the "monster tamer..." article, but I decided to give it its own article. I pretty much got this idea from another poster (whose name was not shown), but fleshed it out a little more. Still, due credit goes to the mystery poster. Thank you for having the idea that sparked a chain reaction in my brain, leading to this idea. So without further ado, the Monster Flute; a weapon counterpart to the Sword & Shield similar to how the Hunting Horn is to the Hammer. The weapon itself is rather feeble, and works similar to a SnS without the shield, but a bit faster and much weaker. However, instead of blocking, the Monster Flute plays music that sways the minds of certain monsters; allowing you to issue commands like Attack, Defend, Flee, Stop, Come, or even Sleep. When you press the Guard button, your Hunter will enter Command Mode, putting the flute to his mouth and making a series of open circles appear, like so: O-O-O-O-O There will be smaller circle(s) hanging under the first circle on the horizontal line, representing different notes, Each one has a different color, button input, and name determining what effect the complete song will have. Pressing the button corresponding to any one note will select that note, making it advance to the next circle and its series of notes while the first note is playing. You can select the next note while the previous one is still playing, but you can't choose the one after until it finishes and starts playing the note you just selected. Each note varies not only in pitch, but in length, varying from a quarter note to a whole note, or, in the instance of the "sleep" command, a whole short melody. This must be taken into consideration when deciding to use Command Mode, as you will be completely vulnerable while playing. Each note represents a different detail of the command: 1st: size of monster to command (some may default to Large or Small instead of allowing a choice between either) 2nd: kind of monster to command (lists kinds in vicinity that your flute can affect) 3rd: command being issued (only lists commands possible for selected monster, so certain orders will only be possible with certain monsters) 4th: either determines size of monster to attack or which hunter to defend. Not used otherwise. 5th: determines kind of monster to attack on attack orders. not used otherwise. The song will be completed once you select a series of notes that issue a complete command, like "small-herbivore-flee" (makes all herbivores in your area flee to another area), "small-bird wyvern-attack-large-flying wyvern" (makes Jaggi attack a Rathian, for example), "small-bird wyvern-defend-" (makes Jaggi follow and protect selected party member, as if he were a Great Jaggi), or "large-brute wyvern-sleep" (instantly puts it to sleep. Note that this can only work once per monster; has no effect whatsoever afterwards). Completed songs have a chance to either succeed or fail. If the song was successful, the flute will emit a colored soundwave, a music note will appear over the controlled monster's head(s), and the monsters in question will carry out the orders given. If the song failed, the flute will emit a grey soundwave and make a foul note, irritating the target monster(s) and drawing their attention to you. The song's success rate determined by the flute's "influence" level, which is directly tied to its sharpness level: Broken: "none", always fails Chipped: "very low", 20 % on small, never works on large Silver: "low", 40% on small, 20% on large Green: "average", 60% on small, 40% on large Blue: "high", 80% on small, 60% on large White: "very high", 100% on small, 80 % on large Purple: "absolute", always succeeds. In addition to success rates, influence levels determine how effectively small monsters obey orders, so monsters under "high" influence attack orders will attack only their target monster, and follow it between areas those monsters are commonly found in; while monsters under lower influence levels will not follow their objective between areas and may still attack hunters (excluding ones they are ordered to defend). Monsters under "absolute" influence will follow their objectives to areas they don't normally go to, provided they have a clear path to that area (i.e. no walls or ledges they can't climb, or no cliffs to jump off), but if the effect wears off in an area they aren't normally found in, you won't be able to call in more of that kind. Large monsters, however, aren't so pliable, and will always obey to a lesser degree than small monsters, regardless of influence. In short, a high-influence order to a small monster is "DESTROY THEM, MY PETS!!!!", while to a large monster, it is simply "You hate these monsters. You hate them as much as you hate hunters. You want to kill them as much as you want to kill the hunters.", making it occasionally direct attacks straight at their target monsters instead of hunters. Finally, to prevent spamming, there is a small gauge under the sharpness bar that empties when you complete a song (regardless if it succeeds or fails), and slowly refills over time. You will only be able to use Command Mode when this gauge is full, so even if you manage to call in monsters to your area to control, you won't be able to issue orders to them until the gauge refills. In addition, all songs are temporary, lasting until a pre-set amount of time passes, or the monster is killed. Here are a couple example Hunting Flutes and their respective upgrade trees I thought of: Peco Flute > Qurupiccolo > Deceiver: Can issue "Defend" to any small monsters nearby, and can issue "Come" to both large and small monsters (works like the Hunting Horn item from Tri when used on large monsters) Bone Flute > Jaggi Flute > Great Jaggi Flute > Great Baggi Flute > Requiem: Can issue "Attack", "Defend", and "Come" orders to bird wyverns only, can cast Sleep on anything else. Credit again to the guy from the "tamer" thread for the basic concept. So, what do you all think? 16:19, December 10, 2010 (UTC)Cobalt something that has to do with controlling monsters that is good...never thought id see the day but how about instead of"one time only" type thing put each 10 min you can use it(a small bar above the monsters head shows the time left)also if it was a one time only,if you failed would you be able to use it on the same monster-Ifrit 15:42, December 11, 2010 (UTC) @Ifrit: I didn't say each song worked one time only, I only said the Sleep song worked once per monster, like Drugged Meat. You can re-issue the same command to the same monster as many times as you want, provided your flute is ready to play when the effect wears off. At first I kinda thought repeated commands to the same monster should last shorter each time, but then I thought that wouldn't matter because small monsters are easily killed and large monsters won't do as much anyway, so "attack" makes them attack their target monsters in addition to your party, defend makes them ignore the target hunter, flee works like a dung bomb, stay keeps them from leaving the area for the duration of the effect, etc. Also, when a song fails, it doesn't count as playing the song you intended. You just make an irritating set of sounds and will have to wait for your gauge to recharge to try again. You don't lose the gauge from canceling an unfinished song, though, so if you messed up and selected the wrong note or the command you were about to make became useless (i.e. target monster dies or commanded monsters die) before you finished the song, you can press the "block" button again to cancel and retry whenever you want. 19:22, December 11, 2010 (UTC)Cobalt